Life is like a bloody hell
by Parisu Enomoto
Summary: [ ON HOLD ] This is a remade version of my older story, My life is like a bloody hell. I hope you enjoy it now since it's written a lot better then before. Warning: Some character deaths, and yaoi.
1. I

Hey guys! I believe some of you will remember this story from a long time ago. That's because I disliked the way I had written it when I was first new here and now I have re-written it and its back! I also decided to change its title. Well, first chapter is anyways, heh. I hope you enjoy this new and improved story!

(AN: Author Notes – If any)

_Mind Link_ – Hikaris to Yamis

**_Mind Link_** – Yamis to Hikaris

_Thoughts…_

_**Dreams/Flash Backs**_

Warning: Yaoi – Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, and Malik x Marik

Note: Last version of this story had Anzu hate in it, but this one I'm being nice and fair and letting there be no Anzu hate. I use to be a full out Anzu hater, but I guess I'm starting to mature more and see in her point of view. But I still dislike her with Yami or Yugi. I love Yami and Yugi yaoi to the highest level!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And/Or it's characters

So don't sue or flame

* * *

"Yugi! Wait up Yugi!" 

Yugi blinked and looked behind him to see who was calling for him.

Anzu caught up to Yugi after she spotted him walking to school, alone. She smiled cheerfully to him.

"Hey Anzu."

"Hi Yugi. You ready for that math test today?"

"Of course! I'm sure I'll get another good grade. Yami helped me with my studying."

"You wouldn't need the extra help, Yugi. You always get good grades!"

Yugi pretended to flush. "Awww, thanks Anzu!"

"How is Yami? And your grandpa? You said he had some kind of infection with his lungs."

Yugi frowned at the mention of this. "Yeah… the doctors said he might die if he over works himself, but he'll live if he rests a lot. Yami and I now help with the Game Shop. Grandpa helps out sometimes, but he does the little things. Yami and I do the harder things like carrying boxes or something hard like that."

"I wish your Grandpa didn't come down with that infection. I feel so…you know."

"Like you wish you could help him?"

Anzu nodded.

"Help who?"

Anzu and Yugi didn't notice it until they heard the Brooklyn accent of their blonde friend Jounouchi, that they were now standing at the front steps of their high school. Anzu and Yugi both looked up to see Jounouchi, Ryou, Malik, and Honda standing there in front of them. (AN: decided to have Malik come to their high school)

"Oh hi Jounouchi!" Yugi greeted cheerfully to his best friend.

"Hey Yug! What's happening pal?"

"Anzu and I were just talking about my grandpa. You remember, right? He has that infection."

"Oh yeah… I'm really sorry for what happened to him."

"It's okay, Jou. He'll be fine! Now let's go and take that math test!"

Honda and Jounouchi's faces went blank.

"Wha? We had a test in math today?"

Malik grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the two. "Does it matter? You two are failing anyways in just about all your classes."

"Oh shut up you!" Honda snapped back at him. Malik just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before walking into the school, everyone else following him soon after.

* * *

Yugi sighed softly as he walked home from school. It was a long day for him just like all the others. He wanted to go home so badly to see his Yami. And today his grandpa has the Game Shop closed, so he and Yami could have time by themselves…

Yugi giggled at the thoughts that ran through his mind.

_Hopefully grandpa won't mind._

He remembered that Anzu had a crush on both himself and Yami. He felt awful for her since she liked them both, but the two boys were going out, and none of their friends even knew. Only Yugi's grandpa, Rebecca Hawkins and her grandpa knew about it.

Yugi soon reached his house, opening the door and entering. The soft sound of a bell could be heard, indicating that someone had either entered or left the shop.

"Hmm? Oh! Welcome home my boy! How was school?"

Yugi smiled. "Hey grandpa. Oh it was okay. We had a math test today. I think I passed it!"

"That's good my boy! Oh and Yami's upstairs in your room." Solomon smirked softly.

Yugi caught his grandfather's smirk and blushed a deep crimson and walked up the stairs that led from the shop to the kitchen and living room. He could hear his grandpa laughing to himself.

Yugi made his way up the stairs, reaching his room. He slowly opened the door, peeking in to see what Yami was doing, if he was in there at all.

He smiled when he saw his dark laying on their bed on his back – reading one of his favorite books. Yugi giggled to himself and went over to their bed, before pouncing on his other half.

"Ah!"

Yugi had caught Yami by surprise with his little 'leap of doom', as the darker half always put it. Yugi giggled again as he now laid on top of Yami, Yami's book now on the floor. Yami pouted.

"You're lucky I've read that one already and know where my spot was…"

Yugi smiled at his Yami's pouting, thinking it was so cute. He scooted off his Yami and snuggled up to him, as he laid by his side now. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around his beautiful and delicate hikari, kissing his forehead. Yugi blushed faintly and giggled, nuzzling Yami's neck before laying his head on his Yami's shoulder and closing his eyes, to drift off to slumber-land.

Yami smiled and soon closed his eyes as well, following Yugi into the world of dreams…

* * *

Solomon hummed to himself as he finished cleaning up the little he could do of the Game Shop, even though it was closed for the day, he wanted to make it nice for the next day. 

'_Ding!'_

Solomon blinked as he heard that oh-so familiar bell sound, ringing through the air. He turned, speaking as he did.

"I'm sorry, but the Shop is closed for today. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I'm here now, Old Man… and this can't wait for tomorrow."

Solomon blinked and stared up into those cerulean pools that would glare at him every time they were around. The other male, grinned, holding up a gun to Solomon's forehead. Solomon was frozen with fear – and as he opened his mouth to yell out for help, the other male spoke.

"So long, old timer."

With that… the other male pulled the trigger, and the sounds of a shot, screaming agony, and splatter of blood could be heard throughout the Game Shop…

* * *

And there you have it... the end of the first re-made chapter. Yes, I do remember that this story was on Lee Anne's account, but that was before I had mine and now I'm re-making it and putting up here. So hope you all enjoy this new version!

Ja ne.


	2. II

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for everyone. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh! Thought I'd warn you all. Alex, Lee Anne, and I aren't going to be updating until after our Thanksgiving vacation. We have all of next week off, but we're leaving tomorrow after school to go down to Virginia, to visit our dad who is down there working for the shipyard. We _could_ update, but we all hate to use and/or fight over our dad's laptop, so yeah. It's hard to type on that thing. So anyways, here's the second chapter of 'My life is a bloody hell'.

Enjoy.

Thanks to the reviewer(s) who left a review: **Atemu Yugi Lover34**

_Thought…_

(AN: Author Notes – if any)

_Mind Link_ – Hikaris to Yamis

**_Mind Link_** – Yamis to Hikaris

_**Dreams/Flash Backs…**_

Warning: Yaoi – Yugi x Yami, Ryou x Bakura, and Malik x Marik

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and/or its characters. So don't flame or sue me.

* * *

Both Yami and Yugi jumped up from their sleep after hearing the loud shot filling through the air of the Kame Game Shop. Yami and Yugi both looked at each other for a moment with a worried expression planted on their faces. Yugi was the first to recover and jump up off their bed, his voice scared.

"W-what was that? Where's grandpa? Grandpa!" Yugi shouted for his grandfather, not receiving a reply when he stayed quiet for a few moments to see if he'd come up to their room. Yugi panicked and rushed out of their bedroom and down the stairs, making his way to the Shop area of their house. Yami soon followed after Yugi, to make sure everything was okay as well and to also make sure Yugi wasn't running ahead into his own dilemma. Yami had just reached the kitchen when he heard his little hikari scream from the shop at the bottom of the kitchen's stairs.

"Aibou!"

Yami rushed down the stairs, which felt like almost forever to him, before he reached the shop, were Yugi was standing off to the side, shivering and staring at something on the floor, then to his hands, then back to the object on the floor.

"Yugi, wh-"

Yami didn't get to finish when he suddenly slipped on something slippery that was all over most of the shop's floor. Yami reached out and grabbed the shop's counter where the cashier was, so not to fall down. He balanced himself up right, getting his footing back before looking down at the floor to see what it was that he had slipped on. It was…

Yami's eyes widen.

_B-blood?_

Yami glanced over to Yugi, to find his hikari standing there with the most terrified expression he ever saw on that beautiful face, his hands out covered in the same blood that was on the floor, along with it stained on the front of his white school uniform t-shirt. Yami's eyes caught those of Yugi's and followed down to what Yugi was staring at. This sight made Yami gasp softly. He wasn't prepared for such a horrible sight…

"G-grandpa!"

Yugi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"W-why? Who would kill g-grandpa?"

Yami finally got his thoughts together and went over to Yugi, bending down and taking the sweet little form into his arms, giving him the most comforting and warm hug he had ever given his hikari. Yugi whimpered and buried his face into Yami's neck, more crystallized tears falling down the young teen's face.

Yami patted Yugi's back, then ran his hand through Yugi's hair softly.

"Shh… It's alright, Aibou. Just let it all out. I promise everything will be okay."

Yugi just whimpered again and kept crying silently into Yami's neck and shoulder, while Yami kept running his fingers through Yugi's tri-colored hair.

It was then that someone decided to come to the game shop to see both Yugi and Yami at the very point…

The sound of the bell ringing filled the air.

"Hey Yug, I was wond-"

Jounouchi was cut off short as he glanced down at the sight of Yugi's grandpa, lying motionless – and Yugi and Yami both there, Yami kneeling and holding Yugi, while Yugi huddled into Yami, trying to hide himself away from the rest of the world around him.

Jounouchi let out a gasp and then a squeak sound came from his throat as he tried to say something.

Yami glanced up to Jounouchi, with a very sadden expression on his face. "Jounouchi… go dial 911…"

It took a few moments till Jounouchi snapped out of his trace and ran to the phone that was hanging on the side of the wall behind the counter and dialed 911.

"Hello? Ya, my friend's grandpa has just been murdered! Keep an ambulance over here!"

There was a bit of arguing with Jounouchi and the operator on the phone for a few, before he hung up and went back to Yami and Yugi and kneeling down on Yugi's side.

"Yug… the ambulance is on their way to take care of things. It'll be okay, Yugi… It'll be okay." Jounouchi spoke softly, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi whimpered again and shook his head the best he could, while still hiding his face into his Yami's neck. His grandfather had just been killed… how could things be okay?

"He's... g-gone…"

Yami sighed, along with Jounouchi. They hated seeing him like this. Yami picked up Yugi in his arms, holding him a bridal style before making his way to the stairs. Yami turned his head towards Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi… would you mind staying down here in case the police and ambulance get here, while I'm upstairs with Yugi?"

Jounouchi nodded lightly. "Of course, bud."

Yami nodded his head, in a thanking manner before making his way up the stairs, that led to the kitchen in the house area of the building Yami and Yugi lived in. Yami set Yugi on top of one of the kitchen counters, which Yugi disliked. He wanted to stay in Yami's comforting embrace. Yami gently took off Yugi's blue jacket of his school uniform and then took off Yugi's white shirt. Yami went to the dryer that was next to the washer in the kitchen and pulled out a clean shirt for Yugi to put on. Once Yugi put on the new shirt, Yami checked Yugi's pants to see if any blood got on them, but saw none and left those to be. Yami then took Yugi's jacket and shirt and put them in a paper bag so if the police ever asked for the bloodstained items for investigating; he'd give them to him.

Yami picked up Yugi again in the same bridal style and carried him into the living room and placed him down on the living room couch. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his hikari's forehead, before standing straight up again.

"Aibou, I want you to stay up here, alright? I'll be up as soon as all this mess is taken care of downstairs…"

Yugi just nodded up at Yami, his violet orbs about to burst with tears again. Yami gave Yugi a sad smile and ran his fingers through his hikari's hair again, before going back off downstairs, with Yugi's bloodstained items in the paper bag.

* * *

"So… you and your… brother you said; were upstairs sleeping in your room when you heard the gun shot. Then you came down and found your dead grandfather."

Yami nodded softly to the detective. "Yes… That's what happened… my brother is upstairs, sitting on the living room couch… I think it'd be best not to disturb him… he's still very shaken up about this whole thing."

The detective nodded. "I understand. Well, I will call you if anything comes up. These items might help somehow, but if nothing comes up with your brother's clothing, we will give them back to you."

"Alright, thank you sir…"

"Also, if anything else happens with you and your brother; call the police and let us know."

"Will do, sir."

"Alright, you take care now."

With that, the police and the detective, got into their cars and drove off. The ambulance took away Yugi's dead grandpa's body and were going to take it to the CSI crime lap to investigate.

Yami turned to Jounouchi and sighed, shaking his head.

"This is terrible…"

Jounouchi nodded and patted the ex-pharaoh's back. "It'll be okay, Yami. I'm sure Yugi will get better sooner or later. We just have to be there to comfort him all the way when he needs us to, 'kay?"

Yami smiled lightly and nodded. "Of course… would you like to come up and visit him still?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah… I want my best bud to know I'm with him on everything that happens, no matta what." (AN: I do mean to spell words differently, since Jounouchi has a Brooklyn accent.)

Yami smiled at the sight of Yugi fast asleep on the couch. He was glad his hikari was able to calm down somewhat after all this happening. Jounouchi sat down in chair that was set next to the couch. Yami shook his head softly and began to walk into the kitchen.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi smiled and nodded. "Thanks Yami. Hey, if you want – I can stay and help ya with the cleaning up ta do, neh?"

Yami smiled to his blonde friend. "Thanks Jou, that's very kind of you."

Jounouchi grinned. "Awwww, forget about it! Anything for my best buds."

Yami smiled and turned, walking into the kitchen and getting three cups of hot chocolate for him, Jounouchi, and one for Yugi when he woke up.

TBC

* * *

Alrighty, I'm ending it here for now folks. Hope you enjoyed it so far. See you all after Thanksgiving vacation! Ja ne.


	3. III

Alright everyone, here is the next chapter of this story! Hope you guys like it all so far.

_ENJOY. _

_Thoughts_

**_Flash Backs/Dreams/Letters-Notes_**

**Mind Link** – Yami to Hikari

_Mind Link_ - Hikari to Yami

(AN: Author Notes – if any)

Mostly Yami x Yuugi yaoi pairing, sometimes mentioning of Ryou x Bakura, and Malik x Marik.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters (that would just be frickin awesome), so please do not flame and/or sue me. Thanks.

* * *

"Hmm?"

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. Yuugi looked around him for a moment, before realizing he was lying down on his living room couch. Soon, the images of the recent event came flashing back into his mind. His poor little heart became overwhelmed yet again and he was desperately hoping it was all a nightmare.

Yuugi pulled himself to sit up, before standing up from the couch. He glanced around now, getting a full view of the room, seeing he was the only one there at the time…

_Oh no. Where did Yami go? What if grandpa really is dead? And the murderer came back for Yami? Oh Ra!_

But Yuugi's thoughts were stopped when he noticed a mug of hot chocolate and a small sticky note attached to it, were resting there on the coffee table. Yuugi blinked softly and picked up the mug that had now cooled off some by its handle, then read the sticky note.

_**Aibou. If no one is in the living room with you by the time you wake up, that is only because Jounouchi and I are down stairs in the shop, cleaning up the mess of our current event… I'd advise you stay upstairs, but if you want to come down, you may.**_

Yuugi sighed softly. He was relieved to know his yami and best friend were fine… but still upset and crest-fallen that his grandfather was still no more then a memory now. Yuugi couldn't help but let a soft whimper out, before plopping back down on the living room couch, the mug still being held in his delicate hands. A few tears rolled down his pale and soft cheeks, before he sniffled some and took a few sips from the hot drink. Maybe if he had some hot chocolate, it would calm his nervous…

"Aibou?"

Yuugi blinked and turned his head to the sound of his yami's voice addressing to him.

"Y-yes?"

Yami gave him a smile… a soft and sad smile, before going over to the couch Yuugi sat upon, sitting down beside his hikari and pulled him into a warm embrace. That was when the tears fell down Yuugi's face again, crying softly.

"Y-Yami… why did t-this happen..?"

Yami frowned, taking Yuugi's mug and placed it back down on the coffee table, before pulling Yuugi into his lap, holding him close to his chest. He ran a free hand through Yuugi's tri-colored hair, hearing the soft sniffling and whimpers from his hikari as he laid his head against his own shoulder.

"I do not know, aibou… I wish I could have stopped this from happening to you, my tenshi. I feel so miserable."

"Hey Yug… It'll be alright, I promise man."

Yuugi blinked softly and lifted his head from his yami's shoulder, peering over the top of the couch to spot his best friend, Jounouchi standing there, giving him a sad look. Yuugi nodded towards Jounouchi, hoping he'd be right that everything would be okay after this…

_I just can't believe something like this has happened to my grandpa…. _

Yuugi sighed softly, before gently placing his head back on Yami's shoulder. Yami patted the back of Yuugi's head softly, giving him a light kiss on his forehead. Yuugi sniffled a few more times, before nuzzling his face into Yami's neck.

_I hope everything will be okay from here on…_

But the events to Yuugi's life were just beginning.

* * *

It was later that night, when everything seem to calm down somewhat. Yuugi sighed softly as he sat in his yami's lap, letting his back rest against Yami's strong chest. They were both sitting on the living room couch, watching TV together. Yami smiled softly and kissed the back of Yuugi's neck. Yuugi jumped softly and giggled, before reaching a free hand to cover up the back of his neck.

"That tickled!"

Yami grinned.

"Oh it did, did it?"

Yuugi meeped as he was soon pinned down on the couch, lying on his stomach, with Yami sitting on his back, and holding his hands down, above his head, with one hand.

"Yami don't!"

But it was too late. Yami had started his tickle attack, Yuugi hollering with laughter. Yami was tickling his left side with his only free hand, as the other hand did its job by keeping Yuugi's hands in place above his head.

"Y-Yami! Stop I-I-it!"

Yami chuckled and smiled down at the sight of his aibou, squirming to get free.

"Why should I?"

"Because I-it tickles! A-and I can't breathe!"

Yami laughed softly before letting his aibou's hands go, and got off of Yuugifrom that…_interesting_ position.

Yuugi smiled softly at Yami, before cuddling up to his yami's pressing himself against his chest and nuzzled his neck softly. Yami smiled and wrapped his strong arms around Yuugi's waist and kissed Yuugi's forehead.

Soon, a silence would fall upon the two lovers, before Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead again, and rubbed one of his soft and pale cheeks with a thumb.

"You alright, aibou?"

Yuugi looked up at Yami, blinking softly – then nodded somewhat.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

But soon Yuugi would not be fine, fore more was in store for him in his future…

TBC


	4. NOTICE!

Hey there guys! I'm SOOOOO Sorry for the waiting I am making all of you doing! Alex, Lee Anne, and I are all SO VERY SORRY! Please don't hate us! We are trying to update as much as we can, but it's hard now because we're busy with homework and studying for mid terms, or when we do have time to write, we get distracted somehow... etc. So we are going to try SO EXTRA HARD to get these stories up for everyone, ok? Ok :D 


End file.
